


Tall Tales Have Consequences

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [110]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Curtain Fic, F/M, Humor, Kid Fic, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Kids are smarter than you think.<br/>Disclaimer:  If I owned any of this, I'd be a lot less worried about the fiscal cliff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tall Tales Have Consequences

**Title:** Tall Tales Have Consequences  
 **Fandom:** Fullmetal Alchemist  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Ed/Winry; their daughter  
 **Author:** **Words:** 355  
 **Rating:** K+  
 **Summary:** Kids are smarter than you think.  
 **Warnings:** Post-108.   
**Disclaimer:** If I owned any of this, I’d be less worried about the fiscal cliff. 

X X X

Winry heard Allie’s voice piping up in Ed’s den, and paused in sorting the daily mail to listen in. A smile tugged her mouth into a curl as she heard Allie ask, in all innocence, “What was it like when you were kids?” 

Ed’s chair squealed as he leaned back. “Are you sure you want to know this?”

At Allie’s, “Uh, huh,” Winry caught sight of Ed’s nod as she paused in the doorway to listen in. 

“If you’re sure,” Ed said, making a serious face at Allie. She nodded solemnly, her forefinger finding its way into her mouth. Gently pulling it out, Ed picked up their youngest and set her on his knee. “Well, back when I first met your Mom, we rode on dinosaurs!” 

“Ooo!” Allie’s eyes brightened at the idea. 

Glancing up at Winry, Ed winked but told Allie, “Yeah. And your Mom had a great big mean one for a pet.”

“Whassit’s name?” Allie asked, reaching for the pencil tucked behind Ed’s ear. 

He let her take it. “Well.”

“You’d better not say ‘Pinako’,” Winry said sweetly, _soto voce_. 

Ed grinned. “Den.” 

“Den?” Allie screwed up her face, setting the pencil down on the desk. 

“Uh, huh. Den. She was huge, mostly black but with white feet and a white chest and muzzle. And, she was really,” Ed pulled his mouth in an exaggerated snarl – not too different from the one he used to threaten people with, in all reality, “ _really_ mean.” 

Allie gave him a long look. “Daddy, you’re _silly_ ,” she said and Winry slapped a hand over her mouth to keep from giggling. 

“Silly?” Ed popped his eyes, his jaw flopping down. “Why am I silly?”

Allie poked him in the chest. “‘Cause you already said Mommy had a pet _dragon_ named Den!” 

“Yeah, Ed, you’d better figure out a way to explain that,” Winry said. As she headed on down the hall to finish sorting the mail, she could hear Ed trying to sputter out an explanation. What, did he think their kids weren’t smart enough to remember a name? Allie really was right, her Daddy was silly. 

X X X


End file.
